A Tangled Web
by Daunting Darkness
Summary: The blade twisted inside of him and he screamed, unable to keep the cry at bay. The dagger exited his body, cutting more flesh as it did, and left the gaping wound open to bleed freely." (HGDM) The war begins and one wizard holds the key to it all.
1. Preview Chapter

**Author: Daunting Darkness**

**Disclaimer: **Everything that you can identify strongly belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is a non profitable story made only for my enjoyment - and hopefully yours aswell.

This is a preview of my new story "A Tangled Web". Please understand that it is NOT the beggining chapter of the story, just a preview of what is too come. This is a little taste if you will. Enjoy and hopefully you'll be willing to stick aorund on the Tangled Web ride.

This story is rated PG-15 and I rated it thus stongly. If you are not able to handle a bit of swearing and a large amount of blood and angst I suggest you do not continue any further.

With that said, let me present...

* * *

_A Tangled Web_

He felt the dagger enter his chest and grunted in mid surprise. His eyes searched those of his attackers and when they met, familier orbs glared back at him in triumph.

Draco's body was pressed up against the man infront of him, his legs weightless, and the only support keeping him upright was the same object that was turning his white shirt into a crimson mess. The pain was excruciating.

The blade twisted inside of him and he screamed, unable to keep the cry at bay. The dagger exited his body, cutting more flesh as it did, and left the gaping wound open to bleed freely.

Draco collapsed to the ground, consciousness about ready to leave him.

The man knelt down beside Draco, his black robes sprawled out along the stony ground, and laughed. And while he did he drove his prestine fingernails into Draco's chest.

The world shifted and darkness claimed him.

* * *

_**Chapter one: Will be out 16th Oct (next Sunday) **_


	2. Mental Wraith

Author: Daunting Darkness

Disclaimer: Everything that you can identify strongly belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is a non profit story made only for my enjoyment - and hopefully yours as well.

Id like to take this opportunity to quickly inform you of a few things...

**1.** Updates will depend on how much time life grants me to spend on this story. I have other important commitments that I must attend to before this. But with that said, I will also be trying to make time to get these chapters out to you as quickly as I can. I will post a date at the bottom of every page so you know exactly when the following chapter will be up.

**2.** I will be keeping Hermione and Draco in character as much as I can - but this is ultimately a Hermione/Draco romance and therefore, for some of you, you will not like how I change them.

**3.** Please share your ideas and thoughts. I am open to criticism.

Now that the "first chapter processes" are done. Here is...

* * *

****

A Tangled Web

Chapter One: Mental Wraith.

It brings the cold sweat out  
Fumbling and chilling, what their all about  
When I try to run, they grab me  
Within my deceit, their reality

A piercing shriek; a crying sky  
No time to gasp let alone ask why  
The shadows come, surrounding  
My fear alone is mounding; in this, my nightmare

Creatures of amazing concoction  
My soul they sell at this inhuman auction  
The hidden, darken corners now are visible  
Long forgotten fears now are plausible; in this my nightmare

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
I cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
I the god of imaginary light.

- Vanessa Carlton (Nightmare) Amy Lee (Evanescence)

**o-o-o-o-o**

_The snake coiled along the muddy terrain. It's fork-like tongue flickering about, collecting data, relying on smell and infrared vision to guide its way around. Its charcoal black with brown, tiger stripes camouflaging well with the dark night and broken branches._

It was not the king of the jungle nor the overlord of the ocean, but it was dangerous - lethal. The ectothermic creature relied heavily on stealth and surprise. And it was soundless when in hunt. The phantom predator.

For weeks it had been regularly patrolling the territory, checking regular nest-sites for new babies and regular sleeping spots for prey. It was as cunning as it was deadly.

Dark, grey eyes were searching for its new victim. It had a scent. A small mammal with large, powerful hind legs came into view. It was clearly unaware of the distant harm coming from behind; for the herbivorous creature continued to eat the bark off a nearby tree. The snake had known that the little hare would be there, it had come out to eat every night at the very same location. A dangerous routine which will ultimately cause the little animal to be the victim for tonight.

The snake was within striking distance. It paused to position itself before lunging forward and sinking it's long, thin fangs into the hares soft neck. The mammal was injected with a hematoxic venum which quickly destroyed the inside tissue which led to massive haemorrhaging. It was soon immobile.

The snake swallowed the animal whole.

Draco Malfoy stood still as the water beaded down his toned torso and back. Sleep lately seemed unwilling to come to him and when it did, he was haunted with nightmares. Nightmares he was unable to comprehend or place together. The dark dreams always held the same objective; kill the prey. It didn't matter which form the villain and victim took, it always remained the same. Kill the prey! But the concept was not foreign to him. For six years hadn't his main goal been to capture, corner and get rid of the "Golden Trio", Potter, Granger and Weasley? And for good reason, he reminded himself darkly. At first he had thought his plaguing nightmares were based around just that; those three irritating Gryffindors. But that theory left as soon as it came. It was ridiculous even contemplating Potter before school resumed.

He took a weary, yet more alive, step out of the shower. The water seeming to have had a calming and energising effect on his tired mind and body.

With a white towel wrapped around his slender waist, he exited the shower room. The cold, tiled floor turning into soft carpet under his feet.

His bedroom was adorned in green and gold. The four poster bed centred in the middle of the room, against the back wall, was the main focal point and with it's emerald sheets and black-trimmed outskirts it became all the more noticeable in the barren room. Apart from the bed, there were a few elegantly crafted and expensive cupboards randomly placed. The room seemly empty within its extensive walls.

Draco dressed himself in a simple black, but exquisite, outfit and ran his fingers through his fine, blond hair. He looked into a mirror placed above a small, wooden table and admired himself. Even with little sleep he still looked good! A smug smile appeared on his handsome face. He lingered there looking at his reflection while contemplating the up coming school year. Hogwarts has been his extended home for six years now, going into the seventh, and even though it hurt him to admit it; he liked the place. Though with it came an endless supply of detestable characters and an unfavourable, Gryffindor loving, faculty; it was a safe haven and leaving seemed almost strange and unwarranted.

The sound of tapping bought him out of his reverie.

In the doorway stood a tiny house-elf with its eyes cast down and its hands fumbling nervously behind its back.

"Well, what do you want?" Draco snapped bitterly. He looked at the creature in disgust as the small elf began to tremble slightly.

"M-Master Lucius w-w-wishes an audience w-with you, sir."

Draco cursed softly then dismissed the elf with an angry scowl. If he had been younger he would have gladly accepted an invitation with his father, but he was no longer the naive little boy he had been. His fathers constant abuse and persisting commands had all but driven away what love or respect that had been there and with it came a impervious hate. But with hate came fear and as much as it agonized Draco to admit; he was afraid of Lucius. Afraid of his growing power and ties with the Dark-Lord, afraid of what damage he could do to his mother, Narcissa, and afraid of the ruthless consequence he, and his mother, would receive should he do anything to dishonour the name Malfoy.

Forgetting the mirror, he exited the room and began to unenthusiastically trudge through the halls of the Malfoy Manor.

The room was still and quiet with the exception of the sound of a scraping quill on parchment. Lucius's blond mane was neatly tied back and away from his face. His head was dipped as his grey eyes looked down at his writing pad. His face wore a mask that rendered his facial features expressionless and in his hand a writing utensil danced gracefully around in circular movements. He looked powerful and composed, intimidating and yet passive. A Malfoy trait - unpredictability.

"Father."

Lucius' head raised slowly and the quill was placed silently onto the wooden table. "Draco," His tone was lifeless and cold. "We leave for Hogwarts in an hour. Be prepared to leave when that time comes. And do not disappoint me this year, **son**." The acknowledgement was not meant to be a kindly gesture between father and youth. No, it was a reminder of the heritage and prestige that linked with having the name Malfoy. Lucius knew the recipient understood when the boy nodded and turned around to leave. He let him. He would be keeping a close eye on Draco this up coming year, more so then usual. The Dark Lord had great plans for his son. Great and pleasing plans. If carried out right Draco would earn the Dark Lord's respect and many opportunities will be opened up to him. Lucius' mouth opened into a wide, evil grin. Yes, he could see it all now.

They left the mansion in exactly an hour.

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was, as usual, packed with people. The trolley carts, cats and clumps of chattering wizards and witches were impenetrable, and therefore finding a path to the scarlet steam engine was about impossible.

Draco looked outside the window of an empty compartment. He had arrived early, like every other year, and had automatically gone to find a comfortable yet secluded carriage to sit in. He had already changed into his black Hogwarts robes and pinned on his chest was the tiny silver badge declaring him a prefect. Surprisingly, his father seemed quite pleased with the title and mentioned naught of the higher Head Boy status. Draco would have been happier had he bellowed and thrown the Cruciatus curse on him there and then. The behaviour that Lucius had demonstrated was amiss and all the more disturbing.

A few metres beyond, Draco could see the large group of the Weasleys, Granger and Potter. Impulsively he looked away. He hated them! Even looking in their direction made him sick to the stomach and full of contempt. He would enjoy making their last year at Hogwarts hell. He was delighted when they were depressed or injured, and even more so when it was by his hand. Yes, this year he'll strike harder than before and laugh as they tumble down and end up in the dirt, broken. A crooked grin spread across his face - in a resemblance to a madman.

The whistle sounded. His last year at Hogwarts had began.

* * *

****

Reviews:

Pupulupk: Thankyou for your kind words. I'm glad you're willing to jump on the "Tangled Web" ride with me.

Ewagurl4eva: Hehe, when you said: "this is pretty good!! no, actually its not" I was like; Oh no! I've gotten my first flame! But I'm glad it turned out to be a positive review. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you.

Slyswn28: I thought I'd make the preview stand out - well that was my intention anyway. I'm glad you liked it! thankyou heaps for your kind review.

RisRiss: hehe. No problem. I loved your story "Youth Of A Nation." so thankyou for putting it out there so I could read it. I hope you liked chapter one.

Mionedracoshipper: Mwu hahahaha. You have to be cruel to be kind, sweetie! Loved chapter three from you! You must update. hehe.

The Insane Sisters: I'm glad you were impressed! I hope you were impressed with this chapter too. I'd hate to disappoint you! The attacker may be Lucius... may not be. Mwu hahahaha. Thankyou for your review.

****

I have school exams next week so please forgive me. Chapter two will be out on the 31st October (two weeks from now).

Please review.


	3. Enemies Reunite

****

Author: Daunting Darkness

Disclaimer: Everything that you can identify strongly belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is a non profit story made only for my enjoyment - and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

****

A Tangled Web

Chapter Two: Enemies Reunite.

Cannons pound into the night

Angels soar into the sky

The battle rages on

Deliverance unholy one

The seeds of hate fly tonight

Good and evil light the sky

Another vision from inside

I know it's wrong I can't deny

For seven years I have reigned

In this damned and desolate hell

Now I've lived the masters vengeance

It saved me from myself.

Iced Earth - (Pure Evil)

o-o-o-o-o-o

As the train left the station, the Dark Mark imprinted on Draco's forearm burned - reminding him of to whom he belonged too. He cursed his own weakness in allowing his once flawless skin to be marred in such a filthy manner. He pulled up the sleave of his Hogwarts robe, revealing the skull tattoo with the serpent in its mouth, and touched it gingerly. He longed to have it removed, to be able to see his milky complexion bare from the curse placed upon him. But the Dark Mark was a part of him now and only by death could he be freed, and he sure as hell wasn't dying anytime soon.

To Draco, following Voldemort meant slavery, being used and being controlled. He was not a puppet born to be dangled off a few strings. He was a leader, a cunning schemer and a powerful and dangerous pure blood wizard.

With the Dark Lord regaining full power at the end of his sixth year, Draco had little choice but to choose a side he would fight on. The Dark Mark intensified in its heat and he clutched his arm willing the pain to leave. He did not regret his decision though. Dumbledore was a fool whereas Voldemort had seemingly endless possibilities. Look after ones self - a Malfoy priority. The pain subsided into a dull ache and then vanished completely.

Draco looked out the window of his solitary compartment. Resting his head on his palm, he watched the consistent scenery of forestry whirl past as the train moved quickly towards its destination. It was sunny outside, the rays penetrating through the tinted glass and bathing him in it. His black robes slowly warmed up to an uncomfortable temperature and sweat began to form on his brow. But he did not take the dark layer of clothing off. No, black was his colour, along with Slytherin green, and he preferred the look of a good appearance rather than giving in to an uncomfortable situation.

After a moment he ran his fingers through his neat, blond hair and remembered that one obligation of being a prefect meant turning up to the Prefect and Heads meeting held in one of the front compartments of the train. He damned whoever thought of such a gathering and elegantly stood up from his seat.

The white door of the compartment swiftly opened and Draco Malfoy strode contemptuously down the hall.

Hermione had already memorised every textbook on the seventh year book list, not to mention all the surrounding books she could find that branched off the major topics. She had completed the extra homework she had asked the professors for, at the end of year six, and had already completed all her study notes for the up-coming N.E.W.T.S exam. To her, she was neither prepared nor unprepared. In fact she rather thought she had slackened off in the last two years. Ron, she knew, would disagree promptly.

A stray lock of her soft, chestnut hair fell across her face and she automatically placed it behind her ear . She looked over at Harry and Ginny who were sitting on the opposite seat, with their hands intertwined, and smiled. They looked so content and happy. Both of them had been through such traumatic events in their lives, and she could only think that with the war approaching something formidable was bound to happen to them. Harry always seemed to attract dangerous situations while Ginny seemed to put herself in them by following Harry.

"Earth to Hermione."

A hand waved across her vision, breaking her thoughts, followed by a face.

"Is anybody in there? Blimy Harry, I think she's gone!" Ron, who was sitting next to Hermione, looked over to Harry and winked.

Hermione laughed and pushed Ron back into his seat and as far away from her as the structured bench would allow.

"Getting feisty in your old age, eh Mione?" Ron wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"Only for you, Ron."

Ron turned back to both Harry and Ginny. "She loves me." he stated simply.

Hermione, at that moment, realised where she was suppose to be. "Harry," she began, but her tiny voice did not penetrate through the commotion. "Harry," She voiced louder. "Prefects meeting, now!" She quickly gathered her materials and strode towards the door. "Ron, Ginny, I'll see you both at the sorting." And with that she left.

Harry nodded in quick understanding then stared lovingly at Ginny; she replied in kind. Slowly they reached forward and there lips locked into an innocent but romantic kiss. "I'll miss you" he stated as he drew away from her and stood.

Ron coughed. "Excuse me for interrupting here, but I think the meeting has already began Harry." He gave the two, mainly focusing on Ginny, a quick glare and motioned towards the door. He did not disapprove of his baby sister going out with Harry. Quite the opposite. Harry needed Ginny to keep him on his toes but also take his mind off the impending war. But watching them show loving affection in his presence was horribly awkward. Besides he also had to let Harry know that he wasn't going to let him hurt his sister. Not that he thought he would.

Harry smiled sheepishly at Ron then glanced back one more time at Ginny before disappearing like Hermione had done just before.

"I do not need you watching over me Ron. I can take care of myself" Her gaze was intense and fiery. Her posture rigid and tense. She was about to explode and Ginny found it hard to keep her temper under control. She loved her brother dearly, but she also wished that he would stay out of her and Harry's relationship. It had nothing to do with him. But no matter how many times she told him that, he would never listen!

"Not now Gin."

They lapsed into a cold silence.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione stood at the doorway to where the prefects were inside waiting for her. She took a nervous breath and prepared herself. She was ready for this. She had battled death eaters, solved puzzles only highly intelligent wizards would be able to comprehend and was best friends with Voldemorts number one target. Addressing a few peers shouldn't have to be complicated, it should be easy, run smoothly and fall into plan.

She noticed Harry behind her and as he squeezed her hand lightly for reassurance she gained some composure. Sharing the head girl position with Harry was something she had dreamt about since she had first introduced herself to him. At first it had been out of a girly crush but now it was purely based on a strong and unbreakable friendship.

Hermione took one glance behind her and with a nod from Harry she opened the carriage door.

Draco raised his head slowly and sneered as his two least favourite people entered the room. One mudblood and one halfblood. He felt like vomiting. How sickening, how revolting, how loathsome. Just being in their presence made him feel dirty and ruined. His face remained composed but inside he was seething. He would kill them both if he had the chance.

The meeting came to a close when they arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

****

Reviews:

xhanachanx: Glad you liked it. Not sure if you're commenting on the preview chapter or both that and chapter one... but either way, thatnkyou so much!

slyswn28: Thankyou for the well-wishing with my exams. I'm happy to report that I passed everything that I have received back, (though that's only two tests. hehe) When I write it doesn't feel as though I use a lot of discription... but i'm glad you think I do.

mionedracoshipper: I love your story too. Now I wonder if you actually will be the first one to read this chapter. Thankyou for your kind review.

pupulupk: This chapter was a little longer. Hopefully it's more to your liking. :)

M0rbidity: lol! pick all you like. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Maybe Vanessa Carlton took the words from Amy Lee? Anyway I changed the mistakes and put the two names there. Thankyou so much!

scarlet-knight13: lol! A lot of things are happening, and are going to happen, to Draco. I've tried too keep this chapter to the standard of the last. My brains a bit on over load now with all the studying, exams and trying to get this chapter out. But i enjoy it. Thankyou.

The Insane Sisters: hehe... I'm glad you picked up the fact that I researched the information on the snake. :) You're very perceptive! (which is a very good thing to be)... I like it when people pick up mistakes and tell me in a nice way. So thankyou very, very much!

RisRiss: I am officially the worst speller in all of Australia! lol. I cannot even spell crooked (oh dear!). Thankyou for picking up that mistake. I really LOVE your bio (it's a very good read) and all your stories. :)

Mitsuke: Why thankyou, I'll try. lol!

NitenGale: Nope you're right, I cannot give everything away at once. I appreciate the review.

MULTI NoVa: lol! Hermione/Draco comes later, I promise. This is a long story so I didn't want them rushing into a relationship and it becoming unbelievable. hehe. I'll check out that story, thankyou.

Wren Craven: oh WOW - what compliments! Your review was an ego-builder for sure! lol. :D I'm really pleased you liked it so much... very, very pleased. Thankyou SO much. You're stories are awesome... I'm coming to review chapter two - I know I'm slow!

Kaylee-Angel: Happy Halloween! When I read your review i felt so good. I was like; wow, she really likes what I'm doing. I love writing and I'm glad you enjoy reading my work. This chapter has been stressful to right. I studied so hard for my exams and I literally had no brain energy to write. But hopefully it turned out ok. :)

tinkering: Thankyou. I've had a peek at your other stories and they are very good!

FFlyingicedragon: Happy you think so. Thankyou so much for your kind review.

doriansportrait: I'm overjoyed that you like my work and think that I should continue! You're so sweet! Thankyou very much.

my1-and-only: ROTFL! You two are SO funny! you're review was really refreshing to read. I laughed so hard. (in a good way!) hehe. Loving your stories girls. You two rock!

insane story writter: Thankyou very much for the compliment. A cure for writers block is listening to great music. Well it gets me in the mood anyway. hehe. Chapter two was a great read, so thankyou!

CabanaGrrril: Why thankyou! You made me blush. hehe. I love Draco being all cold and selfish. He's my favourite people to write about. He will be thrown around quite a lot in this story, so do Hermione, Harry and Ron. (and a few other characters). hehe. Hope you continue to like this chapter.

Ok, my brain is officially dead. I cannot think any longer. I went well in my exams but I put so much study into it that if I didn't there would be something wrong! Thankyou all for writing such kind reviews. 26, I never imagined I would ever receive that many - even for a whole story! thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!

Sorry for any mistakes. Like this story so far? review. :)

Next chapter: Out 7th November, 2004. (next Sunday).


	4. Gryffindor Comradery

**Author: Daunting Darkness**

Disclaimer: Everything that you can identify strongly belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is a non profit story made only for my enjoyment - and hopefully yours as well.

**A Tangled Web **

* * *

Chapter Three: Gryffindor Comradery

_Friends forever we stay together, we keep it true _

You for me, and me for you, we are the crew

_What you need, don't worry about it, I got your back _

We're one and the same, the same chain, the same gang

It's all love - we share joy and share pain

From the heart we never part, we never bend

I'll be there for you, we're friends til the end

I'll be there for you

When the rain starts to pour

I'll be there for you.

_   
_**Friends 'til The End (Thor-El)**

The great hall was lit by thousands of floating candles suspended, in mid air, above four long tables. Below the fasinating and magical decorations sat the students, who attended Hogwarts, in their robes. On the tables goblets filled with liquid and glistening plates full of lavishing food were placed. The first year sorting had just ended and the room had an aura of contentment and happiness.

All but one person who looked as though he was about to go into a one on one battle against a Kelpie.

"Fred and George call it the 'Romping Magnet'."

Seamus Finnigan replied to Rons comment by plainly staring at him. "And I am going to be the guinea pig for their newest invention? I don't think so," His musclular arms folded. "In case you forgot, they run a joke shop! If I take that, that thing," His right hand stretched down sharply, and pointed, towards the plate in front of him where a tiny, pink lollie was sitting innocently. "Something is bound to happen that will work against me!" His hair was wild and unkept, having slept on the train, and his handsome eyes darted around in an attempt to find somebody to back him up. They rested on Hermione. "Surely you are against this? what if I die!"

Hermione, who was seated opposite Seamus, laughed and then leaned across the table and patted him comfortingly on the shoulder. "It's your decision."

"Where is your Gryffindor bravery?" Ron piped in.

"It fled as soon as Fred and George was mentioned in the conversation!"

Harry understood Seamus' apprehention. For the whole of sixth year he had been the target. The twins shop 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' had exploded into Diagon   
Alley that year and often he had been surprised with a joke pulled on him. Some were worse then others. But all had there purpose and laughter followed after ever occation. He was glad that sombody else was obviously going to be the prey this year though. And unfortunatly for Seamus, it was him. "Why don't you tell him what it does, Ron" He said, hoping his best friend would think up something convincing to say.

"What a splendid idea Harry!" Ron went on explaining what the little, pink lollie would do to the person who consumed it. His voice, and story, never faultered. "So you see, it really is a positive little bugger. It will help you Finnigan." He beamed.

"So your saying that if I eat that thing the girl who I have a crush on will fall in love with me for one hour?" The idea was promissing. He could not deny that he was now both intrigued and hungry for it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lavender Brown watching him carefully. Instantly he knew that he had to take the chance.

The lollie left the silver platter on a jouney into Seamus' mouth.

"Your funeral, mate." Dean Thomas said and took out his drawing pad to capture the moment.

Seamus shook his head from side to side, the lollie still in his mouth, in an attempt to make his best friend put away the parchment.

"It could be the last time I see you alive, Seamus. Of corse I'm not going to put it away." Dean took out a light pencil and began to mirror the scene on paper.

Seamus swallowed. The treat tasted sweet and inviting in his mouth - addicting even. He realised the whole table was watching him with expecting expression and when nothing happened he laughed. "It must have been a dud. Yummy though." Faces soon fell into disapointment. All but Ron who was still grinning madly at him. After a moment he felt something hairy touch his shoulder and he immediatly tensed. The Griffindor table went silent. "What the..." His voice had changed to become a few octives higher and he stopped mid sentence. He also realised that the hairy thing touching his shoulder was just that - hair. His hair was lengthening! The final touch was when two mounds began to form on his once muscular chest. He had transformed into a female!

Dean blew him a kiss, once he had finished his artistic drawing of the transformation, and then followed it up by winking seductively.

Ron's freakled face was as red as his hair and tears leaked out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He laughed harder.What a beginning to his last year! But he had failed to think about how Seamus would react or even if there were any implications in taking the "Romping Magnet". It wasn't until Hermione had whispered in his ear that she didn't think that it was a very good idea did he realise that, unlike Harry, he could not predict the way the sandy haired, irish boy would behave. When he turned his eyes back to his latest victim, he noted his mistake.

Seamus was utterly humilliated. The spell had only lasted for a couple of minutes and then he was back to his original self. But he had seen everybody laughing at him, and he had seen Lavender join in with them. Usually he would have just shrugged it off and done the same, but not this time. He tried to hide is anger, because he knew it was really he who took the lollie, but he was never one who could hide his emotions. At that moment he thought of Draco. He shudded.

"You know, you're quite attractive as a female Seamus."

A voice whispered in his ear and he noticed that Lavender had taken his hand in her own. His whole body felt numb. "I... I... Thank you." He muttered and instantly went hot in the face. He could only imagine what she must have been thinking. He could not even string a few lousy words together!

Lavender decided to take this moment and kiss him - she did so passionately.

"I believe a song is in order" Dumbledore rose and stated, his eyes twinkling.

Lavender and Seamus broke apart and soon the entire hall was filled with a variety of different tunes and voices.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,   
Teach us something please,   
Whether we be old and bald,   
Or young with scabby knees,   
Our heads could do with filling,   
With some interesting stuff,   
For now they're bare and full of air,   
Dead flies and bits of fluff,   
So teach us things worth knowing,   
Bring back what we've forgot,   
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,   
And learn until our brains all rot."_

The song ended and everyone, with an exception of the Slytherins, clapped and cheered. After Dumbledore had stated the schools rules, a yearly formallity, and closed the feast, the students began to follow their prefects towards their dormatories.

Ron ran up to Seamus, who still had hold of Lavenders hand, and clapped him on the back. "I told you it works, mate!"

* * *

**Reviews:**

**scarlet-knight13: **I hope this update is soon enough. :) I'm really happy that you are impressed with me story. It's great reasurance that i'm heading in the right track. hehe. You're so sweet!

**RisRiss: **So I guess it's my turn to compliment you now? lol! yey! I like the idea of Hate Her, Hate Me. Thankyou for the kind review.

**j-xile: **I'm glad you liked it. hehe... I'm glad the first chapter grabed you attention :) hope you're not disapointed with this chapter.

**The Insane Sisters: **Always a thrill to be able to read a review from you - so thankyou. For some reason I find writing in Draco's perspective easier then Hermione's. hehe. But i'll work on it. thankyou so much!

**doriansportrait: **Why thankyou. blushes. I'm trying to keep the characters in character as much as I possibly can. I'm glad you think i'm pulling it off. :)

**pupulupk: **That's stange. Yeah it didn't let me view the chapter until a few days after I initially posted it either. I hope your waiting was worth it.

**NitenGale: **I'll let you on in a little secrete - It's all a facade! hehe. No, I do have most of this story planned and in relation to always knowing when i'll put out the next chapter - I just write it down at the end of each chapter and then I stick to it. So I don't think I deserve your envy at all. hehe. But thankyou, you are very kind. :)

**Crystallized Snow: **It's good to see you again, my friend. I am terribly sorry about "to save an enemy", I just felt the need to begin fresh. I also think this story has more of a plot. Thankyou for taking a peek at it, I really love hearing from you. :D

**Masha: **Your review was very informative. For this plot I kinda needed Harry to be head and I hope that maybe Harry was a prefect in sixth year. Sorry if this upsets you. hands you a candy I'm glad you liked To Save An Ememy so much, I hope you enjoy this fic aswell.

**Tinkering: **LOL! thankyou for letting me know, and thankyou for the review/note/thing. hehe.

**silentXscream:** Thankyou very much, but you cannot talk Mr! Your story ROCKS! I LOVE it.... ehem. :)

Everyone of you is so kind. To have recieved 37 reviews in three chapters is just amazing. I never thought i'd get that many at all. Thankyou so, so much! it means a lot.

**Next chapter: 21st November, 2004. (Two weeks from now) **

**Review :)**


	5. Bitter Hatred

**Author: Daunting Darkness**

Disclaimer: Everything that you can identify strongly belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is a non profit story made only for my enjoyment - and hopefully yours as well.

**Note:** Bounds her hands and ties them to a pole to stop mobility. I beg you, have mercy! grovels ...

Life seemed to want to change this chapters posting date... so i'd take it out with him if you need too - good luck. I hear he's pretty nasty this season :o)

**Extra Note: **Some chapters will have less detail then others. This is because it helps the story move along quicker. Thankyou.

* * *

Chapter Five: Bitter Hatred 

_Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. Hate multiplies hate, violence multiplies violence, and toughness multiplies toughness in a descending spiral of destruction....The chain reaction of evil -- hate begetting hate, wars producing more wars -- must be broken, or we shall be plunged into the dark abyss of annihilation. _

_  
--Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. _

Seamus noted that the prefects of every house were dirrecting their students to their common rooms. With Lavender still holding his hand, he moved to take up the rear end of the Gryffindor body, which was being lead by Harry and Hermione.

"Put your arm around me, Seamus." Lavender commanded gently as a soft wind blew her blonde hair everywhere giving her an angelic appeal.

He complied. The warmth of her body was evident as his hand rested on her waist. "You're so beautiful." He stated honestly and stopped walking. It was now or never. With his other hand unoccupied he used it to cup her tanned cheek and direct her gaze to him. "I've loved you since the Yule Ball in fifth year, Lavender. I love the way you have grown and flowered into the smart and gorgeous woman you are today. Your kind and passionate, yet sometimes gullible I must admit," The last statement was rewarded with a friendly slap on his chest. He smiled and then continued. "Your kind and passionate nature are just few of your good qualities. You have many. I love everything about you and I have so for years." He stopped short of what he truly wanted to say when a finger gently came and lay rested on his mouth instantly putting a stop to his words.

"I love you too, Seamus. You've just been too shy to notice."

Her voice and words were like ice to his fire. His mind froze, he couldn't think or move. She had numbed him with eleven words. She has power over him. He did not know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing because at that moment he didn't care.

Lavender covered his mouth with her own and he parted his lips without realising. She loved him!

The kiss was soft and sweet and when she broke apart from him she realised that he could hardly register what was happening. She giggled and ran her fingers through his sandy hair. "Come on Seamus, let's get back to the others."

She didn't get a reply, instead she moved and he followed.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hate. Violence. Destruction. Evil.

It is said that any man whose life walks on the path of darkness is an individual bound to fail. Yet mixed within the truth of that statement must be lies that breathe. For if a dark man can succumb to failure then surely he must have been remotely powerful before the downfall? If not, then why would there be a need for the statement to exist. Fear obviously. Because the men clocked in black were, and are, powerful which causes fear.

Draco absent-mindedly twirled a green pen between his fingers as his mind worked.

History has displayed that notion of evil falling many times. In fact, in mostly every event recorded those of the light succeed in having lived a more fulfilled and content life then the ones opposing them.

The pen snapped in half and a determined grin spread across Draco's face.

"But not this time." He muttered into the shadows of the lonely room.

A slight flicker of light told him that either Goyle or Crabbe, perhaps both, must have grown tired and chosen to retire for the night. Their heavy footsteps and silhouettes under the doorway confirmed that.

"Draco,"

There was hesitancy in Crabbes voice that fuelled Draco's ego. So Crabbe feared him. He smirked and ran his finger across the splintered shafts of the broken pen. Fear was one step away from power.

"Are you in there, Draco? Can we come in?"

Of corse they knew he was in there. The only destinations he could possibly be at this moment were either the Slytherin common room downstairs or the very room he occupied. Considering, he assumed, they had just come up from the common room it could only mean that he was inside the door they wished to enter.

With the call of sleep deepening in its intensity he let them in. Draco could hear the consistent sound of their snoring as soon as they hit the bed.

At that moment he too decided to call it in. But sleep's soft arms did not embrace him this night - she had abandoned him again.

******-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hogwarts seemed too glow in welcome to the first day of the school year (2nd of September) by a blue, cloudless sky brightly lighting the grounds below. Yet unfortunately for one class, the rays of the sun could not penetrate through the stone of the dungeons.

The seventh year students sat motionless as Professor Snape entered the classroom. His dark, greasy hair and sallow complexion had not changed throughout the years - as well as his leaden mannerism.

Snape started the class by taking the register. His black eyes, cold and empty, lingered on Harry with a dark expression, as his name was read, before he moved on to the next student.

"I will be having no disobedient actions or stupid mistakes this year." He stated in a monotone voice that dripped with boredom. "Feel free to right that down, Mr Longbottom. I'm sure you'll be forgetting."

Neville sank in his chair. He slid further down when he heard all the Slytherins sniggering and hurling harsh comments towards him.

"I trust everyone of you has your required books?" Snape drawled and when everyone nodded he turned towards the board. "Copy this down."

The room went silent with the exception of the sound of pens on parchment.

"And what is the definition of the gillyweed?" Snape questioned as he stopped writing and faced the students.

Hermione stretched her hand high into the air and looked around the classroom to note if anybody else had done the same. Nobody had.

"Miss Granger, what a surprise. Go on then. Hurry up."

"Gillyweed," She began and recalled the information from a book in the library she had inquisitively read in fourth year. "Is native to the Mediterranean. It's a water plant that looks like a bundle of slimy, greyish-green rat-tails. When eaten, it gives them webbed hands and feet for swimming... The duration of the gillyweed effect is approximately one hour."

"Tsk tsk. And here I thought you knew everything. You seemed to forget stating that gillyweed, when consumed, can allow a person to breathe underwater. Perhaps instead of increasing your intelligence this year, Miss Granger, you're loosing it." He retorted and a satisfied smirk plastered onto his pointed face. "Two points from Gryffindor for your lack of knowledge."

Hermione looked up at him horrified. "But…" She began but was cut of as Snapes hand flew down and hit her desk.

"May I remind you who is the teacher here? Another three points to be taken away from Gryffindor for answering back." Snape quickly turned his attention away from Hermione and walked back to his desk and continued writing on the board. The white chalk scrapped loudly against its rough surface.

Both Harry and Ron put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Cheer up Hermione. He thinks you know everything, that's a compliment." Ron said softly and smiled.

"He said he **thought**,Ron. That's not much of a compliment."

"But it is one. You may be the very first person Snapes' ever said something even remotely nice about. You just made history, Hermione!"

She giggled at Ron's attempt to make her feel better and smiled for his sake. "I don't think he meant it like that. But thank you for trying to cheer me up." She turned to Harry whose hand had taken her own in a friendly gesture. "Both of you."

Potions ended without any more predicaments.

The rest of the morning past slowly which seemed, to Rons dismay, to be a continual pattern for the remainder of the week.

"Three assignments and two essays." Harry said mournfully, on Friday afternoon, as he helped Ginny sit onto his lap. He sat on a large, red couch that was opposite to where Hermione, Ron, Seamus and Dean were seated. Lavender and Neville occupied the remainder of his couch next to him.

"Bloody hell! They're trying to kill us." Ron stated and through his hands up in the air dramatically which effectively flew into Seamus' face.

"Ouch!" Came the muffled replied as Seamus clasped his nose with both of his hands. "That was on purpose!"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Ron replied innocently and winked at Hermione. He knew Seamus would not hesitate to retaliate when he got the chance. It would not be normal if he did not. Their game of jokes and pranks being pulled on each other had started at the end of sixth year. So far Ron had gotten Seamus twice now. He laughed inwardly at the memory of his friend looking like a girl.

Seamus laughed and soon everyone followed.

It was time for dinner before the group broke up.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione, Ron and Harry descended down the seven stairways to the ground floor that would lead them to the Great hall. As they reached the bottom though a familiar face unintentionally awaited them.

"Well if it isn't Potty, Mudblood and the Weasel." Draco drawled and looked at them with empty, grey eyes.

"Move Malfoy, or I'll curse you until you cannot recognise your own ugly mug in the mirror." Ron growled and stood in front of Hermione - much to her annoyance.

"A spell from you, Weasley, is bound to backfire. Pathetic really." Draco retorted and then turned his attention away from Ron to Harry. "I really would have thought you'd kill yourself by now, Potter. I mean how many people are going to die protecting you? Who's going to be next? Weasley? Granger? Black... no wait, he's already dead because of you isn't he?" His usual smirk became apparent on his face. "Oops, my mistake."

Ron's face resembled that of a lunatic. He went to punch Draco but Harry, unfortunately, held him back. "Harry, didn't you hear what he just said?" Ron said dumbfounded.

"He's not worth it Ron." Harry stated simply.

"I hate to brake our little chat, but the library calls," Draco began to ascend up the first staircase. He turned back around sharply to add a final comment. "I remember... what's her name?... Ginny has some sort of ties with the Dark Lord. Perhaps she'll be next?" He flew up the staircases to the fourth floor.

Ron once again nearly went after Draco to punch him. He would have done so this time if it wasn't for Hermione holding him back.

Harry didn't move. "I'm not very hungry guys. You two go on without me." He whispered as he drew back within himself.

Ron stiffed as he saw his best friend withdraw. He remembered fifth year and how hard it had been to bring Harry back to reality after Sirius's death.

Hermione pulled Harry into a tight embrace. "Going back to the common room are we? Ron, Harry come along then." She said carefully. Harry immediately began to protest and mentioned that it was she and Ron who wanted to eat in the first place. Hermione uttered not a word but stared at Harry plainly.

"Blimey Mione, you look like my mother!" Ron cried and shook his head in denial playfully.

Hermione grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment, Ronald Weasley. I quite like your mother," She looked up to the flight of moving staircases. "Come along then."

The Golden Trio recovered their steps and headed once again up to the seventh floor to the Gryffindor common room. Food forgotten leaving all but a friendship, bound since first year, remaining.

* * *

**'Slaps Draco on the hand' **Naughty Draco, naughty! Yeesh! Did the temperature drop in here or what! **'Runs to go grab a blanket.'**

**Reviews:**

**scarlet-knight13**: I'm sorry for the delay. I was really worried people would think the Seamus "problem" in the last chapter would be lame. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thankyou.

**RisRiss: **lol! Thankyou for the nitt-picking. I hope I've cleared it all up now. Sometimes mistakes go right through me. hehe.

**Sever13: **Thankyou for your nice comment. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Melted Ice: **Thankyou for putting me on your favorite list. I really get affraid of writing certain characters... I want them to stay as much to J.K's version as they can be.

**Tinkering: **Why thankyou. I'm glad to have you on board. :)

**Nitengale: **Sometimes your best work can be produced after writers block. Keep writing cause I love your work!

**eye-candy 56 : **Thankyou for writing a review for every chapter. I am very flattered. I hope you go well in your exams too! I did - ok. No more talk on the exam topic. ;) hehe.

**Sakura luvs anime: **Wow, what a compliment. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou.

**Crystallized Snow: **I'm glad it made you laugh! seriously! You are so sweet to have followed me through this story as well. hugs Thankyou so, so much. Keep smiling.

**chocolate345: **Oh no I feel so bad. You call me a professional and then i go and rub it in your face. I'm sorry for the delay. It couldn't be helped but I hate to disapoint you. Thankyou for your very kind words.

**water demon: **Ok, i've posted mine... your turn, missy! hehe. Ack! I'm sorry I betrayed you.. how about a cookie? offers cookie... take it... take it... ;)

**a: **I understand what you mean. The pace is now starting to quicken... and I am SO an angst lover. Believe me - this story is going to be angsty! shivers at how dark it's going to get hehe.

I am truly sorry about the delay of this chapter and if I've forgotten anyone in the review replies. I've tried to keep them as short as I can.

**Next Chapter: 19th December. (next Sunday) **- It will be there.


End file.
